When A Broken Wing Mends
by Psuedomax
Summary: Raven has lost Robin to Starfire, Losing hope that her life would be full of misery and despair. Then, As all hope is fleeting...She meets a boy...A dark presence will change Ravens life...Forever... Rated R for later chapters. Some lemon and ALOT of gore
1. When the bone snaps

When A Broken Wing Mends 

This is a story written by Dustin for Raven Soule, A great friend and my one and only love.

I Don't Own Teen Titans, But I do own Tetrix and The ideas relating to this story, Flame me all you like I tend to not listen very much…Built in Instinct I suppose

Raven sat silently on the roof of the Titans Tower as her lavender hair fluttered in the wind. She was deep in thought, mostly thinking of Robin and Starfire, but her thoughts drifted today. 'Stop playing games with yourself Raven your jealous' her brow quirked as she heard her mind speak to her "I…I know…" Raven brought her knees to her face and buried it in its warm embrace. "Raven?" Beastboy stood at the door leading to the Towers roof "Raven are you alright? We haven't seen you all day." Raven brought her face up to stare at the boy in the doorway " I'm fine just…" She thought about Robin and Starfire "…pondering" This last part was hard for Beastboy to hear, not like it mattered he was already downstairs at "Just" Raven stood up and walked to the door, she turned and looked at the sunset, Her hair still bellowed in the wind. She sighed then closed her eyes 'Robin…' She opened her eyes just in time to catch the vibrant colors of the sun falling under the waves of the ocean. She smiled a little on the inside…on the outside, only cold features filled her face. She turned and walked down the steps leading to the living room. She felt extremely groggy after seeing the sunset, so she walked to the couch and decided to lay down. She laid down for only a few seconds before her eyes shut and she was fast asleep.

Dream Sequence Start

Raven was in a dark room filled with just a t.v. and a bookcase. The t.v's clock blinked 12:00. She squinted to see a figure in the corner of the room. As she toke a step, the shadows got darker and darker. She felt comfort in the shadows but something about this darkness didn't feel right to her. She put her hand out trying to free herself from the shadows. A hand grabbed hers. The only thing she remembered from that hand was a spiked wristband.

Dream Sequence End

Raven awoke with a start and was dripping with cold beads of sweat. She looked at the hand then looked around to see if anyone was there. Nothing was on her hand and no one was there. She laid back down with a sigh of relief then sat back up and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 4 in the morning. She sighed 'Great…Well I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep…Might as well get cleaned up' She got up from the couch and walked to her room. She entered the room and shut the door locking it behind her. She removed her cape and then her boots. She grabbed a towel and removed her leotard wrapping the towel around herself. She walked into the bathroom connected to her room and removed the towel. The cold floor of the bathroom was soothing to her feet after being locked up in those boots. A few steps and she was at the shower, she turned the knobs and waited for the water to heat up. As she waited she stared into the mirror and smiled at herself. She rubbed a hand down her figure. She turned to check the water. The water was heated to perfection, just the way Raven liked it. She stepped into the shower and almost fell asleep from the warmth it provided. She finished up her shower and stepped out of its comforting warmth almost sighing. A knock on the door outside snapped her out of this trance as she walked to the door towel already wrapped around her slender figure. "Who is it?" She asked as she reached the door not opening it just yet "It is me Raven…Starfire….I wish to speak with you" Raven sighed 'Geez she is just like a little kid!' "Ok Starfire, ill be a sec I just got out of the shower" Raven turned towards her dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a hooded sweatshirt. She threw these on as she walked to the door.

She opened the door revealing a very satisfied Starfire. in?" Raven had a confused look on her face. Starfire nearly flew straight onto Ravens bed "The Most wonderful, joyous, completely happy event has happened my dear friend!" Ravens face showed little happiness but something inside of her was saying 'COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME' "Ummm…Ok Star what is it?" Starfires smile widened and she nearly blurted it out in one word "Robin has asked me to go with him to the movies! Isnt it wonderful, absolutely wonderful!" Ravens face became sickening pale 'It…It cant be…I was…to late…' "That's…great star that's really great now if you don't mind…" Starfire was being pushed out the door almost immediately and Raven bursted into tears just after her exit. She ran into the bathroom and turned on the water to drown out the crying. "Why Starfire? I mean come on she is like a little kid!" Ravens mourning of her heart was short lived as she remembered she had somewhere to be. "Well…I cant cry like this forever I promised I would help with that new bookstore downtown" She grabbed her boots and made for the door. She entered the garage where Cyborg was fixing his car up. "Hey Cyborg… I need a ride somewhere…" Cyborg looked up from the engine work he was doing "You been crying Rae?" Raven threw her hood on "No…" Cyborg didn't bother asking anything else "Alright Rae Ill give you a lift to wherever you need to go" Raven smiled a bit under her hood, Atleast Cyborg was a bit more mature than the others.

Raven arrived at the bookstore at about 2 "Mister Koja! Im here to help you open!" An old man with an apron came out from behind a bookshelf "Ah Raven my dear, I thought you had forgotten about an old man like me…" Raven smiled, Dear old Mister Koja was the nicest old man Raven had ever met. "Now Mister Koja, you know I wouldn't forget about an old geezer like you." This caused the old man to chuckle "Of course Of course Well alright, I need those books in those boxes put up on the shelves" Raven nodded then moved over to the box opening it up, she coughed as dust blew into her face "Geez Mister Koja did you forget to dust before setting up shop or what? " Mister Koja didn't answer as he was deep in thought planning tonight's poetry night. Raven began to work without halt, then something happened that was one of the best things to happen to her. A boy, About Ravens age, Came out of the back. He had on an apron just like Mister Koja, His hair was pointed forward like a baseball caps little flap and was dark red. Under the apron he had on a black Chinese fighting uniform along with a pair of black boots. He was holding a box of books and carried them over to Raven "Hi there, you must be Raven, Mister Koja talks about you all the time." Raven blushed then threw on her hood " Ummm…That's good…" Raven smiled under the hood but it couldn't be seen "My names Tetrix" he held his hand out "Nice to meet ya" Raven looked down at the hand and toke it within her own. Her eyes shot very, very wide when she noticed the spiked wristband on his arm "I…I have to go tell Mister Koja im sorry" She rushed out of the store and onto the downtown streets. She walked with her head down not really knowing or caring where she was going. She turned into a dark alley and didn't know it until she heard voices. "Hey there little lady" A bald man stood staring at her with perverted eyes "Lookin for a good time there sweetie?" Came another this one from a small man with an eye patch over one eye and a large Mohawk. "We can show you a real good time there cutie" This voice came from a middle sized man with glasses and a rather large scar on his left cheek. Raven backed into a corner scared for her life. "That would not be a wise thing to do gentlemen" A familiar voice said "Who the hell has the nerve!" The large bald man turned only to be greeted by a two finger smash into his chest sending him sprawling backwards into a trash can "Like I said…Wouldn't be wise" There in the shadows of the alley stood Tetrix, His hands cocked ready to fight to save Raven.

"Hehe your right…Its gonna be your funeral little boy!" The Mohawk man came at Tetrix with a knife but was stunned when his arm was caught and the blade was now far behind Tetrix. Tetrix pulled the man close "Now now, did you really have to pull a knife on me?" Tetrix squirmed to the side snapping the mans arm and then struck a strong two fingered blow to his back causing him to go limp and fall to the ground. He brought his hand up and stroked his red hair then with the free hand taunted the middle sized man to attack. "Come at me…I promise I wont kill you" The man rushed Tetrix letting fly a blow towards the face. Tetrix easily side stepped out of the way and grabbed hold of the mans shoulder. "Very nice…My turn" He squeezed hard, and within seconds the man was on the floor like the rest "You alright Raven?" He put a hand out to pick Raven off the floor of the alley. This was it…This was her dream…He wasn't a bad guy…He was…He was trying to protect her

End of chapter 1 I will continue this story later, Plz tell me how you liked it, All reviews are welcome. And like I said flamers, I wont listen


	2. Wrapping the Wing

When A Broken Wing Mends 

This is chapter 2 of a Fanfic written for My true love Raven, This is a Teen Titans Fan fiction.

I do not Own Teen Titans, But I do own Tetrix and Mister Koja, lol and if anyone is wondering if Tetrix has an eerie resemblance to Yang from Street Fighter 3rd Strike Fame than you are extremely sharp

Tetrix stood there in the alleyway, his hand outstretched to lift the fallen girl from the floor of the alley. "Raven…You alright?" Raven sat on the cold concrete and stared up at the boy who had saved her life. "I'm…I'm fine" Raven toke Tetrix's hand and was lifted with ease from the floor of the alley. Raven nearly lost her balance still dizzy from the shock of near death. ' Raven…Why didn't you use your powers? ' Raven looked up with tears streaking her face at Tetrix. "Thank you…Thank you so much" Raven threw herself into his arms. Tetrix was stunned briefly by this, he hadn't caught all of what Raven had said. "Your welcome, Raven…Sensei Koja and I were terribly worried about you." Ravens eyes shot open 'Wait did he just say…sensei???' "Sensei? What do you mean?" Tetrix looked down at the wet and scared girl. He could sense power about her that no one had ever contained in Tetrix's company…but this…This was weird that her powers were being blocked by an unknown entity. "Well, The fighting you just saw was taught to me by Koja., You see…My parents were killed by a gang when I was 4…They left no one alive in are entire apartment complex…but a man was passing by that exact moment, and he jumped in to fight the gang members as they closed in on my hiding place. I heard a strange sound, then a flash of light…then darkness…Then, When I had awoken the next morning, Sensei Koja greeted me with a home and a warm meal. Every since then I have lived with Sensei Koja…He has taught me everything he knows about martial arts. You see Raven, If not for Master Koja….I would have died that night." Ravens eyes welled up with tears. " Im so sorry Tetrix…Im sorry…" Raven passed out. The blackness rushed her knees and body, flooding her mind.

Dream Sequence

"Raven…Raven sweetie wake up" Raven opened her eyes. "Good morning sweetie, how are you feeling?" Raven couldn't help but smile "M…Mo..Mom?" Raven couldn't see the womens face but the voice was familiar. The womens mouth turned into a smile "Im glad you are feeling alright, you had a nasty fall sweetie" Raven looked down at her arm. Of course…She was reliving her childhood…She couldn't remember why she had that broken arm…but somehow she knew it wasn't good. "Is she up yet!" a demonic roar came bellowing from a dark corner. The womens smile faded into a angry frown "Yes…she is up…No Thanks to you!" The women that was seemingly her mother through herself up and ran into the darkness. Raven pulled the cover over her head. She heard a scream, then a blood curdling crack of bone, then a wet sloshy noise. "RAVEN! OPEN YOUR EYES! I WANT YOU TO SEE THIS!" The covers were pulled from Ravens hand and her eyes shot as wide as dinner plates as she viewed her mother, Neck spun around so that her face was facing the wrong direction, Her arms and legs broken at the joints. But the one thing Raven will always remember…Was the look of utter terror in her mothers dead eyes.

End Dream Sequence

Raven sat straight up in an army cot. She looked around the room of this strange place. She looked at the doorway then realized it was the bookstores back room where Master Koja had his house placed. Tetrix was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. His mouth open and sleeping soundly. She heard soft footsteps coming towards the room. "Miss Raven…Are you awake?" Raven smiled then attempted to put her hand on her head, but to no avail. She tried once more….Nothing. She looked down, then with a scream jumped out of the cot. There on her arm, was a large cast with the words "Very Soon…" Written in blood….No…NO it couldn't be! Written In her mothers blood! Tetrix jumped up from his sleep and immediately jumped into defensive stance in front of Raven. "Whats happening?" When he didn't get an answer he turned to regard Raven. Ravens eyes were wide and pale and her skin was just as white. " Oh Shit! SENSEI! SENSEI GET IN HERE NOW! " Master Koja with strength unseen in an old man broke down the door with ease and rushed to Ravens side. " What is the mat-" He was cut short upon viewing the cast with the writing. " So the prophecies have come to pass… " Raven sat down on the bed, never taking her eyes off the cast.

Beastboy woke up early that morning. He wanted to see Raven, See if she would want to go to the movies with Robin and Starfire with him. 'Kinda like a double date!' He thought to himself. He yawned a very long and loud yawn, Then moved into the main hallway. He stopped short of Ravens door and fixed his hair up and smoothed his uniform out. "So Raven…want to go to the movies?" 'No that's to original…Ravens special she deserves a special greeting' "Hey there hot stuff, Want to go to the movies with a true stud?" 'This is going to take a while' he told himself. Cyborg in the mean time was surprised he hadn't gotten a call for a pickup from Raven. She was probably staying over at the bookstore that night so she could get a jump on her work so she could make it home for lunch or something. 'In the mean time better wake up Robin and Starfire' He started to the main hall. On his way to Starfires room he noticed Beastboy trying random pickup lines in front of Ravens door. He toke a step behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. " Ummm, Sorry to break in on some serious practice going on, but, she isn't home dude. " He turned and started to Starfires door. As he turned to knock on starfires door he say Beastboys face of utter unsatisfaction. 'hahaha poor guy…'. He knocked on Starfires door…No answer…He tried again…No answer yet again. "Hmmm…I wonder were she is at" He shrugged it off then walked to Robins room. He stopped short of Robins door, hearing strange giggling and a loud squeak. Cyborg turned his head in a confused daze. 'Since when did Robin sound like starfire…'. He knocked on the door. "Hey Robin you alright in there?" He heard a crash then a loud yelping noise " Fi…Fine Cy…Im just fine…Ummmm Why don't you go check on Raven?" He heard another series of giggling. Cyborg Shrugged "Alright whatever man, just be careful with all that giggling." He turned and started back down the hallway. Geez I think Robin should get his voice checked…

Raven was laying in the bed, pondering the dream she had had that night. She knew that the writing was not her fathers…but it was something else…Something much, much worse. She couldn't bear to think about it so she toke her mind off that and looked towards Tetrix who had his head in his hands. He looked up and made a direct eye connection with Raven. Raven blushed, but did not divert her eyes. His eyes were the most comforting eyes she had ever witnessed. Robins eyes held no torch to his eyes. Tetrix returned the long stare. His face emotionless and monotone. His empty features hid his true feelings. He was scared…Scared he would lose another one he loved…Ravens thoughts swirled in her head screaming 'Robin, Tetrix, Robin, Tetrix' Then is hit her. Robin had never protected her like Tetrix…Robin hadn't stayed with her in times of need…Robin hadn't even introduced himself properly the first time the Titans were assembled.

Flashback Sequence

Robin stood with a checkboard in hand. "Alright people! I want all of you to line up in a single filed line facing towards the front door!" Everyone assembled there did so. "Ok…Cyborg?" A deep mechanical like voice answered "Here man!" Robin checked a box on the board. "Beastboy?" A little annoying almost childlike voice answered "Here dude!" Robin checked again "Ok…Starfire?" A obnoxiously bubbly girl with orange hair answered "Oh! I am here! And might I say it's a wonderful joy to be here on your planet called the earth!" Robin laughed a bit, then checked a mark, but not before checking Starfire out on his way over towards me. "Ok….And…Raven?" A monotonous voice answered "Yes…Im here" Robin checked the board then immediately turned to regard the rest of the team. "Ok! Welcome to the Teen Titans everyone! I will show you all to your rooms shortly after greetings." Raven stood with her hood of her cloak on. Alone and forgotten. Everyone ran to Starfire and gaped at her beauty. Raven thought it was the most disgusting sight she had ever seen. This girl had acted like a child and yet she was built like a young women. Raven was never told she was pretty or even cute…Well except from her mother…

Flashback End

Tetrix stood up from his chair, Not breaking the intimate gaze between them. He walked over to the cot holding Raven. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear "Im so glad your ok…I couldn't stand to lose you…" he stood up and began to leave. He stopped in the doorway and turned to still see Ravens longing gaze trying to regain the connection of passion they shared. Tetrix chuckled " You know Raven…You are the most beautiful girl in the world…I shall return to check on you in a little while…Until then…" He winked a winked into the reconnecting gaze breaking her out of it. She shivered then covered herself with the blanket more. Tetrix…called her beautiful…He actually thought she was beautiful…Raven smiled then a burst of joy rang through her mind and out of her mouth ringing off the walls of the silent room.

This is the second chapter, And it is starting to come along very nicely, I shall continue work on this. Plz PLZ PLZZZZZ REVIEW


End file.
